hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jed
Jed (ジェド, Jedo) was the leader of the Shadow. He only appears in the movie The Last Mission, in which he is the main antagonist.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Appearance Personality After seeing his comrades' death at the hand of Netero and seeing so many hardships on earth because of the Hunters, Jed was consumed by his hate toward the Hunters and believed strongly that all Hunters are evil. His hate was so strong that it revived him after his death at the hand of Netero. Despite being consumed with hate, Jed was shown to care about his comrades as when he felt the death of one of his comrades, Gaki, he cried and vowed that he won't let it be in vain. Background He was a legendary warrior with a fated relation to Isaac Netero.News: [http://www.crunchyroll.com/anime-news/2013/10/15-1/hunter-x-hunter-movie-guest-voices-introduced "Hunter × Hunter" Movie Guest Voices Introduced], by Scott Green from Crunchyroll (in: October 15, 2013) Originally the leader of the Hunter Association's Shadow organization, he was killed by Isaac Netero after rebelling. He was revived in "The Last Mission". Plot The Last Mission Jed is revived by his followers: Rengoku, Shura, and Gaki, and wants to take the Black Report back from Netero. He infiltrates Heavens Arena and manipulates many Hunters and even some Floor Masters, and forces them to use On, he then sends Rengoku to capture Netero. Once she's done he takes him to the top of the building and threatens to kill him if the Hunter Association doesn't give him the Black Report. Yet, Gon, along with Killua manages to beat Jed's followers and reaches Jed, who is able to beat both of them. During the combat, Jed's blood makes contact with Gon, and so Gon has made a "Contract" with On, who then uses the power of the grudge to fight Jed. However, it isn't enough to beat him, since Jed is on the level of Netero in fighting skills. Meanwhile Killua manages to rescue Netero, who used his 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva to fight against Jed and his The Grudge of One-Hundred Demons: Rakshasa. The combat is equal, until Gon combines his power of Nen and On and kills Jed with his Jajanken: Rock. Dying, Jed says that his fight with Netero still has not been settled properly, and he doesn't regret anything. Abilities & Powers At one point, before dying, Jed had all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Jed is an extremely capable fighter able to fight on par with incredibly strong opponents like Isaac Netero even hand to hand, and overpower both Gon and Killua with great ease. Nen Having been a Hunter, it is presumed that Jed was capable of utilizing Nen. On Jed cannot utilize Nen, and instead is powered by his own feelings of malice through On. He can transmit his On to other people through his blood, and use it to either shoot powerful beams or conjure a gigantic Rakshasa. Trivia * Present in Jed's On ability, a Rakshasa (羅刹, Rasetsu, in Japanese), also called "Maneater" and sometimes used interchangeably with Asura, is a demon-like being originally in the Hindu mythology and which was later incorporated into Buddhism. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Jed Category:Movie Related Characters Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Non-canon Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:On users Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters